1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display capable of driving selective portions with adjustable refresh rate to reduce power consumption of the display and to improve touch scan capability of the display, as well as a method of driving such display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) are employed in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablets, notebook computers as well as televisions and monitors. Examples of the FPD includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display as well as an electrophoretic display (EPD).
Generally, pixels of the FPDs are arranged in a matrix form, and each pixel generates light (luminescence) upon electrical activation from the driving circuits that have been deposited or integrated onto a thin-film-transistor (TFT) array, so called TFT backplane.
In a display with a conventional driving circuit, a gate signal is sequentially provided to all of the gate lines of the display regardless of the image content to be presented on the display. In this setting, the each and every pixels of the display are loaded with data voltage for every image frame even when some pixels of the display are supplied with the same data voltage. More energy efficient display can be provided if supplying signals to the display can be selectively turned on and/or off according to the image content.
Also, a display with such a conventional driving circuit is also limited in recognizing touch inputs on the display. In way of an example, a display driving session and a touch driving session are separated in operating a display with an in-cell type touch screen so that various electrical noises generated during the display driving session do not negatively affect the touch recognition. As such, the period between each touch scan is limited by the time required to provide a gate signal to all of the gate lines of the display in a continuous and sequential order. More smooth and accurate touch recognition can be provided if more frequent touch scan can be performed without being affected by the noise from the display driving sessions.
Ever growing demands for higher resolution in modern displays adds further to the needs for providing an improved driving circuit and a method that can minimize the waste of power.